


The Magic Crocodile

by Mariaraynpando



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute Kids, Doflamingo is a simp for Crocodile, Fluff, M/M, Robin Plays Matchmaker, Supernatural Creatures AU, cocky croc, crocodile is a wizard, crocodile is actually protective of his crew, crocodile is soft for kids, doffy is simping, fallen angel doflamingo, gay disasters the both of them, grumpy croc, law is a ghoul, robin is a vampire, robin just wants a day off, rocinante is an angel, sengoku is annoyed, teasing croc, the kids love croc more than doffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariaraynpando/pseuds/Mariaraynpando
Summary: Modern day/supernatural creatures AU.Crocodile is a wizard who specializes in dark magic which makes him a dangerous individual especially when you account for his crew. Sengoku calls for the first ever meeting between mafia leaders and Crocodile makes his appearance fashionably late to annoy Sengoku. Doflamingo is love struck and can't focus on the meeting when he has found the one person he wants to make his and add to his family but the stubborn croc keeps shooting down his advances. Enter Nico Robin who just wants a break from work every now and then so she is ready to play the best matchmaker their ever was to ensure her boss is too busy with Doflamingo to make her work overtime.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Enter Crocodile

**Author's Note:**

> Crocodile: Wizard (Dark Specialist)  
> Nico Robin: Vampire (500 years old)  
> Daz Bones: Orc  
> Zala: Succubus  
> Bentham: Kupua (Shapeshifter)  
> Galdino: Elemental (Earth)  
> Marianne: Fairy  
> Drophy: Djinn  
> Babe: Ogre  
> Gem: Elemental (Fire)  
> Mikita: Korrigan  
> Doflamingo: Fallen Angel  
> Sugar: Vampire (50 years)  
> Monet: Harpy  
> Trebol: Bogeyman  
> Diamante: Gogmagog  
> Pica: Golem  
> Vergo: Werewolf  
> Rocinante: Angel  
> Law: Ghoul  
> Baby 5: Cambion  
> Buffalo: Poltergeists  
> Dellinger: Finfolk  
> Jora: Emandwa  
> Lao G: Grendel  
> Gladius: Elemental (Fire)  
> Senor Pink: Incubus  
> Tontatta Tribe: Brownies

"Sir should we head out now, the meeting should be starting about now."   
"Yes, I do believe you are right, let us go.

A room with a round table was occupied completely by the most powerful supernatural mafia leaders of the era. In attendance of the meeting called in new York where leaders such as "The Heavenly Demon Doflamingo", "Hawkeyes Mihawk, "Temptress Boa Hancock", "Kuma the Tyrant", "Shadowman Moriah", "Jinbe of the Finfolk" and lastly "Dark Magician Crocodile". These meetings where called by the government of supernatural to ensure that no leader tried to act out and expose them to the humans. Overseeing these meetings were the government leader "Sengoku the Buddha and his partners "Garp the Hero", and "Tsuru the Enforcer". 

"Everyone quiet I believe we are ready to begin the meeting." Sengoku spoke up gathering everyone's attention as Tsuru sighed.   
"Not quiet sir, it seems that Dark Magician Crocodile is late." Tsuru informed and Garp scoffed.   
"What does that magic man think he is doing being late, we even set the meeting in New York where he resides to ensure he showed up." Garp ranted as he snacked on his crackers.  
"If that man isn't going to show up then I-". Sengoku started before getting cut off as he watched as a dark portal appeared at the entrance of the room where a woman wearing a cowboy hat walked through with a smile on her face as she stared down the supernatural leader conducting the meeting.  
"The Vampire Nico Robin what are you doing here? For your crimes you should be apprehended." Sengoku spoke up as he stared the vampire down.   
"Now, now I don't think arresting my subordinate would be a smart idea for you Buddha." A condescending voice stated loud for all to hear as an eight foot tall man walked through after the vampire in question smoking a cigar as the portal closed behind him. His most notable features being the scar across his face and the hook in place of his left hand.   
"Dark Magician Crocodile you are late to the meeting and you have the audacity to show up with the Vampire Nico Robin, give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't have your subordinate arrested for your lack of tact?" Sengoku asked with a glare and Crocodile just smirked as he reached for his cigar which he tapped and allowed to let ash fall onto the expensive rug that decorated the floor of the meeting room.  
"Because no matter how much luck you carry buddha, it wont save you from a curse from me." Crocodile spoke with malice as he walked to his seat at the table in which Nico Robin pulled the chair out for him and which he was next to Mihawk who nodded in greeting to his fellow mafia leader and to the vampire accompanying him.   
"Damn you." Sengoku growled as Tsuru sighed and Garp laughed.  
"Enough, Crocodile we excuse you for being late but please refrain from bringing your subordinate to the next meeting." Tsuru addressed the man who nodded as he put his cigar out on the table.  
"Now that everyone is here we really should begin this meeting." Garp called out from his spot to the left of Sengoku.   
"Right, now then..."

Doflamingo's POV:

Doflamingo couldn't focus on the meeting. Not at all. How could he when the cutest guy he has ever seen in his life had just walked into the room and commanded everyone's attention. He was smitten. This was the first meeting with all members in attendance as Sengoku wanted everything to go well with out the leaders trying to instantly kill each other. Sure Doflamingo had heard of the magician before but didn't really think anything about him other then he could probably use him in the future, after all it is pretty rare to come across a dark magic user and they have the most powerful magic so making an alliance would work out for him in the long run but he didn't expect him to be so cute. Now he didn't give a damn about an alliance not when he would very much rather date the magic man and make him apart of his family. But that looks like it might prove a little difficult, considering the mans attitude towards Sengoku then he probably doesn't even really want to be in the meeting dealing with everyone's antics so he might just blow Doflamingo off instead of staying to get to know him. 

"-Mingo. Doflamingo!"   
"Hmm, what?" I asked as I was shaken from my thoughts by Tsuru.  
The meeting is over and everyone is leaving, were you not paying attention at all boy?" She asked as I chuckled nervously.  
"Of course I was paying attention but uh if you excuse me I gotta run, later Tsuru!" I called as I bolted out of the room eyes searching for the man that has captured my attention. Damn did I really zone out of that whole meeting? Oh well I can ask Roci later if it was supposed to be important. "Ah, hey! Croco-man wait up!" I called as I caught sight of the very man that took over my thoughts and I rushed to catch up. He was walking off with that vampire he brought to the meeting which he seems to have done to just purposely irritate Sengoku.   
"Doflamingo, what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked as he looked me over briefly before lighting up another cigar as the vampire behind him chuckled lightly.  
"Lets team up Croco-man." I suggested with a grin and he exhaled the smoke into my face making me slightly cough.  
"Wasn't that the point of the whole meeting, we would all be in alliance with each other to ensure our protection from humans." He spoke but I caught the slight malice in his words when mentioning the humans but decided to ignore it for now.   
"Well then let me take you out for a date." I declared and he chocked on smoke for a second while the vampire chuckled again as she patted his back and he glared at her before facing me again.   
"A date? Are you by any chance stupid?" He asked and I pouted for a sec before perking up again.  
"Aw come on Croco-man let me treat you to a nice meal you might end up liking my company and want to meet up more and then you know agree to be my boyfriend." I teased with a smile and he glared at me.  
"I get nothing out of this encounter other than a meal that might just be as mediocre as the way you dress and I honestly wouldn't want to waste a potion of healing if I catch food poisoning from a date with you, besides this dating thing seems to really only benefit you as you would have access to my dark magic but I see nothing to gain from you in this ordeal." He spoke harshly and I frowned.   
"Well then I guess I will have my work cut out for me in trying to woo you Croco-man." I spoke with a grin and he huffed before turning around and walking off and boy does he look good walking away from me.  
"Excuse me?" A voice caught my attention and it was that vampire with Croco and she was holding out a slip of paper.  
"Hmm?" I question as I take the paper with two sets of numbers on it.  
"The first number belongs to Sir Crocodile and the second number belongs to me just incase you have questions about Sir Crocodile. I am willing to answer almost anything you ask as I would love to see Sir in a relationship and to start you off Sir has an expensive lifestyle so if you want to keep up with him you might want to make sure you have the money to do so." Nico Robin spoke with a chuckle and I grinned.  
"Robin don't speak with that thing it might infect your sense of fashion and then no magic of mine could fix that disaster." Crocodile called and you could hear the smirk in his voice and my feathers ruffled as I pouted at his retreating form as Robin caught up with him before I smirked as I pulled my phone out and entered the numbers naming Croco's contact as "My Croco-Chan❤💞💕💗💖."


	2. Think of the Children

"Avoid that man Robin, he is nothing but trouble, I can sense it." I told her and she chuckled.  
"Really? I thought he was just your type." She said with a grin on her face barely hidden behind her hand and I sent her a flat look.  
"You think any man taller than me is my type." I huffed at her as I turned away from her as we got onto the streets and began our trek back to my building which honestly wasn't to far from where the meeting was.  
"What can I say sir, it's a rare treat to see anyone stand above your eight foot tall self." She chuckled and I grumbled as I puffed on my cigar.  
"Despite that, did you see the way he dressed, no way would i ever let myself be seen with him in public, in fact it will be cold day in hell before that man ever manages to get me on a date with him forgetting the whole wooing process he seems to want to try his hand at." I huffed as I threw my cigar away as I reached my building and nodding at my doorman as he let us in and headed straight for the elevator to go to my office.  
"Well if he ever does get that date with you I get a week off work." Robin spoke up and I scowled at the thought but agreed as it seemed fair to me because of how farfetched it would be that I would agree to a date with that giant bird.

Doflamingo's POV:

"Oh you should have seen him Roci, he's everything I've ever wanted in a partner. Tall, cute, handsome, dangerous and did I mention cute." I listed off to my baby brother after I tracked him down in the building to where his office was and sprawled myself across the couch in his office for when he spent all nighters at work.  
"As nice as it is to hear about your day big brother, from what I heard from Tsuru you didn't hear a thing in the meeting today because you were to busy ogling your so called 'soul mate'." Rocinante called me out and I gasped.  
"You can't call it 'so called' Roci. I know he is my soul mate no one has ever caught my attention like that man before and you know it. I've surrounded myself with fakes for a long time but he is the real thing, definitely the one for me and just think of the kids Roci, they need a good stable relationship to look up to and my little side pieces need to vacate the premises if I can get my soul mate to agree to a date. Oh do you think he is good with kids? I bet he is." I sighed as I held my face in my hands just thinking of how good of a pair we would make and how great of a daddy he would be to the kids. "Just imagine it Roci, Law would have another uncle to look up to." I told my baby brother and he rolled his eyes at me. rude.   
"You know as well as I do that Law doesn't look up to you or your other weird friends you insist are apart of our family, if he hadn't already decided that it was to much work he would rather eat you all." Roci said with a huff as he continued with his paperwork.   
"Hmm, despite that my kids will love their new daddy when I finally bring him home, I mean after all my wooing he wouldn't be able to resist some cute kids to add to everything." I said with a grin as I continued with my little day dream.  
"You don't even know if he likes kids, for all we know you woo him into dating and then you drop the kid bomb and he might scatter." Roci stated which broke my day dream.  
"No! Don't even say that you could jinx it Roci! I can't imagine him doing that since we are made for each other. I know I will just slip it into conversations from now on to try to get a feel on his stance on kids. In fact Sengoku mentioned that New York is his base of operations right?" I asked Roci who gave me a questioning look.  
"Yes, he does reside in New York, his business and his actual place of residence, why?" He asked me and I grinned.   
"I'm going to visit him of course, you must have his address since you work under Sengoku so hand it over." I demanded and he frantically shook his head.  
"Are you insane? I can't just give you his address what if he finds out who did it he might curse me." Roci panicked and I sighed at his dramatics. My lovely might be prone to cursing people but no way he would curse his soul mates little brother just for helping out his big bro. Right?  
"Fine just give me his business address, that should be public knowledge right since all mafia leaders are in alliance now." I can just get his home address from the man himself.  
"Well yes it would be public knowledge but just incase don't even mention me, ok?" Roci demanded as he handed me a slip of paper with Croc's address. Maybe that vampire, Robin, will be a dear and give me her boss' address.  
"Well, ta-ta dear baby brother, I have a feisty Croc to woo." I told Roci with a wave as I left his office with a skip in my step.


End file.
